


finally

by lovell_snowM



Category: The Mortal Instruments
Genre: M/M, angust, from friends to boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23513755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovell_snowM/pseuds/lovell_snowM
Summary: alec has a crush magnus seems not to notice and his friends keep teasing him to his breaking point
Relationships: Boyfriends - Relationship, Friends - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Alec was cursing at himself when he walked into the dinner and realized him and Magnus were the first people to arrive. He sat down beside Magnus in the booth he had already chosen and pulled out his phone to check if he had any messages. Cursing at his siblings for not sending him a message that they would be late he put his phone back in his pocket and decided to wait for them before ordering.  
Alec sat there looking at Magnus scroll through his phone not paying mind to the cupcake he ordered. He noticed how his face glowed from the light coming from his phone and a small smile graced his lips. He was a distracted even when their friends came and joined them. Izzy and Simon kept trying to talk to him but his answers were short and off topic. Which made them look at each other and then at Magnus who was still focused on his phone not paying attention to the raven sitted beside him. Jace turned to look at what Simon was looking and saw the longing look Alec was giving Magnus.  
“Hey Magnus what flavor is that?” Jace asked Magnus looked up and saw the amused look on Jace’s face  
“I-I don’t know” Magnus said confused before another look came on his face a look that portrayed that he was calculating what Jace was thinking. “Why?” he asked and Jace smiled innocently  
“Just wondering” he replied and Magnus while still looking at Jace picked up his cup cake and took a big bite out of it. Jace noticed Alec biting his lower lip and decided to tease him even more.  
“You got something over there” Jace said wiping the corner of his own lips  
“Did I get it?” Magnus asked wiping the place Jace showed him. Jace just chuckled and turned to Alec giving him a teasing look.  
They all ordered and started eating dinner while chatting about their days. Alec was having a hard time not staring at the perfect specimen of a man sitting next to him and his brother and sister notice.  
“Hey mags how was your date last night?” izzy asked and Alec suddenly froze he looked up from his sister who was wearing a smug look to Magnus who was looking from him to izzy with a surprised a little scared look.  
“It was fine, Isabel” Magnus gritted out shooting daggers at her  
“What do you mean fine. Didn’t you like him?” she asked amusement lacing her voice  
“I didn’t. And for your information he was so not my type” Magnus said looking back down at his plate  
“Oh and what is your type?” she asked  
“You know what I’m done” Alec said dropping his utensils on his plate, getting up and walking out. The rest of the table was dead quite as they watched him leave the dinner.  
“What are you waiting for follow him” izzy said but Magnus shacked him head and looked down. Izzy sighed and they all finished there dinners in a tense silence. After dinner Magnus went home to find the raging raven on his door.  
“Are you okay?” Magnus asked   
“Open the door” Alec replied looking at the ground while he was taking long and deep breaths. Magnus did what he was told and held the door open for him. Alec walked in took off his jacket and threw it on the ground and started pacing across Magnus’s living room. Magnus picked up his jacket and walked back to the door to put the jacket on the coat hanger near the door but before he knew it Alec had turned him around pushed him against a wall by his shoulders and was kissing him like he was starved for his lips.   
Magnus froze when his brain finally caught up to what was happening and he dropped the jacket in his hands. He was surprised to say the very list. He had known Alec since they met in high school and they have been friends ever since. And when Magnus came out as a bisexual in their senior year Alec had been nothing but supportive but he showed no signs of being interested not matter how much time Magnus spent flirting with him. When he finally decided that Alec was probably straight and a lost cause Magnus started dating around.   
He remembered how Alec never really liked any of his exes, especially Camille. When Magnus and she were dating Alec made sure not to be where she was and made sure to take Magnus places people who went on dates went. He remembered how he was smiling even if it was a small one when he told him he and Camille had decided to break up. How he had slept over at Alec’s and how the raven had watched reality TV with him all night even though he hated watching it. Magnus was sure Alec liked him till Alec suddenly told him that he was moving away to London for a year for his post grad study. And that was the end of their relationship, or lack thereof.  
He only realized that he was too caught up in his train of though and wasn’t kissing back when the raven pulled away from his lips. Alec looked at him like it was the first and last time he was laying eyes on him like he was some sort of miracle. Alec’s hands moved from holding Magnus’s shoulders against the wall to around his neck and were playing with the hair on the nape of Magnus’s neck. Magnus licked him swollen and bruised lips and saw as Alec’s crystal blue eyes glazed over.  
Alec lean in slowly this time and connected their lips but this time he took Magnus’s lips in a slow and meaning full kiss. He channeled years of frustration and longing into that simple kiss. He showed within a single kiss how much this, having Magnus in his arms was what he always wanted and when he was about to pull back the unthinkable happened. Magnus started kissing back. His hands which were pinned to his own sides moved around Alec’s waist and pulled him even closer to his own body.  
Alec was euphoric. He licked Magnus’s lower lips and when Magnus parted his lips he licked every nook and cranny moaning in delight because of Magnus’s taste. When they finally pulled apart they were both panting. Alec rested his forehead against Magnus’s and smiled.  
“Sorry I stormed out earlier” Alec muttered softly  
“Its okay, seeing you all angry and jealous turned me on” Magnus replied. Alec smirked hearing Magnus say that  
“Oh it did. Did it?” Alec asked teasingly  
“Yeah, might go on more dates just to get a rise out of you” Magnus replied. He gulped loudly when Alec’s eyes which were bright blue a second ago darkened.  
“Oh really? And you think I’ll just let you off with a kiss will you?” Alec asked his voice taking a huskier note. Magnus shivered in his hold  
“I’m not the innocent boy who got confused by your sexual innuendos Magnus I’ll turn your ass red if I ever see you with any other person. I don’t care where we are I’ll take you over my lap there and then and spank your raw” Alec growled and Magnus whimpered. He never took Alec for a possessive type but now that he realized he was Magnus found it was a turn on.  
“Believe me darling there will be a time for that” Magnus said with a flirty smile he then leaned against his ear and added  
“Very very soon” Magnus added and smirked as Alec shivered against him and held him against the wall more.


	2. finally your mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> both magnus and alec aren't see for a while and when they finally are they have a news to break to their friends

The next time they decided to have dinner as a group Alec and Magnus came in late. Alec’s hair was more of a mess than usual and Magnus’s neck was littered with hickeys big and small. They sat down next to each other not paying mind to the others who were looking from one to the other questioningly.  
“So alec…where have you been the past few days?” Jace asked still playing with the food on his plate  
“Around” Alec replied looking his brother in the eyes.  
“You didn’t come home for four days straight. We were worried Alec” izzy added  
“We talked on the phone and four days isn’t much you and Jace have gone off the grid for a couple of weeks at a time” Alec said leaning back in his sit  
Yes but that is me and Jace you don’t do that. You’re the responsible one” Jace said frowning  
“Well I’m tired of being the responsible one” Alec said lacing his fingers with Magnus’s under the table.  
“Guys trust me I fine. I’m just on a high. I happy, be happy for me?” Alec said softly  
“Well we’re happy for you. You’ve just never been like this. You make sure we don’t get out of line. You’re our big brother. We were worried about you. But not that we’ve seen you and made sure your okay that’s all we want” izzy said softly. Alec and Magnus ordered and the table was quiet till their food came.  
“So what have I missed?” Alec asked  
“Things have been the same around here. Oh …Your boss called” Jace said thinking  
“Hey where were you though?” izzy asked turning to Magnus. Magnus tightened his hold on Alec’s hand.  
“I…I was busy.” Magnus said not meeting anyone’s eyes  
“Okay then. I think I have found you the perfect date for you office Christmas party” izzy said  
“Oh…no need” Magnus said smiling at Alec.   
“Oh? Did you find a date by yourself?” izzy asked. Alec gave Magnus a small nod  
“Yeah, I found the perfect guy. He’s tall, dark hair, really hot. And he has this beautiful eyes” Magnus said looking at Alec  
“Hey Alec that sounds like your” Jace said while looking at his food   
“Yeah it does, doesn’t it?” Alec asked. Jace froze rearing the casual tone his brother used. He looked up to see Alec and Magnus looking at each other with heart eyes.  
“Wait….did you guys…oh my god” Simon said   
“Did you guys get together?” izzy asked  
“Yes we did. Isabel darling” Magnus said not moving his eyes from Alec.  
“It’s about time” Jace said loudly and every one broke down in laughter. Alec warped his arm around Magnus and kissed his forehead  
“Finally you’re mine” Alec whispered in his ear  
“I’ve always been your darling you’ve just never figured it out” Magnus replied and pecked his lips.


End file.
